Flamethrower
using Flamethrower in Final Fantasy XIII-2.]] Flamethrower, also known as , , Burn Ray, or Flame Breath, is a recurring ability, usually a Blue Magic spell in the Final Fantasy series. It consists of dealing Fire damage to one or all enemies. It also appears as a weapon used by enemies and a type of auto-gun. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Fire Breath is an enemy ability in ''Final Fantasy III and deals Fire-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy IV Flamethrower is an enemy ability which can be used by Dr. Lugae and the Armored Fiend to inflict a small amount of Fire-elemental damage to all party members. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flamethrower is an enemy ability which can be used by several enemies and inflicts moderate Fire-elemental damage to all characters. The boss Agart Turtle uses this ability in Rydia's Tale. Final Fantasy V Flame Thrower, also known as Emission and Burn Ray, deals Fire damage to one target. A Blue Mage or anyone with the Learning ability can learn Flamethrower from the Prototype, Flame Thrower, Mecha Head, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Triton, Great Dragon, Azulmagia, Claret Dragon, and Mindflayer enemies. It costs 5 MP to cast. The Flame Thrower is an enemy auto-gun in the game. Final Fantasy VII Flame Thrower is the weakest of Enemy Skills learned in ''Final Fantasy VII. It is merely a slightly more powerful version of the spell Fire, its spell power being equal to 0.875x the base magic damage, but can only hit a single target and costs 10 MP. Flame Thrower can be obtained earliest from Ark Dragons in Mythril Mine, and later from the regular Dragons in Mt. Nibel. ''Final Fantasy VIII Fire Breath is a Blue Magic spell Quistis can learn by using an Inferno Fang. It deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Its magic power varies depending on Quistis's Crisis Level: *Crisis Level 1: 70 *Crisis Level 2: 90 *Crisis Level 3: 100 *Crisis Level 4: 120 Final Fantasy X One of Kimahri Ronso's Ronso Rage Overdrives, Fire Breath, it deals moderate Fire-elemental damage. Fafnir can use this, as well as Yenke Ronso. The Flame Breath ability is a non-Blue Magic variant that does mostly the same. Mushussu's version of this ability only hits one target however. In addition, the enemies Fallen Monk and Warrior Monk both have ranks which wield the flamethrower and can torch the entire party for Fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy X-2 Fire Breath returns as a Blue Bullet skill for the Gun Mage, inflicting Fire damage to all members of a target party. Fire Breath is used by Balivarha. Flame Breath is a stronger variant of Fire Breath, not a Blue Magic spell, and used by Claret Dragon, Flame Dragon, and Zalamander. Flamethrower is another enemy ability, the weakest of the three, and can be used by Yevon Defenders and the Yevon's Finest enemies. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Flame Breath is an enemy technick which deals Fire-elemental damage. Flame Breath can be used by the mark Rogue Tomato. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Firebreath is an enemy ability which either deals ranged moderate fire damage over a large area when used by the Fire Drake or light, flying, Fire damage when used by a Wyvern summoned into combat. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Flamethrower is an ability used by Omega in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Red Dragon is the only enemy that can use Fire Breath, and only when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It deals Fire-elemental damage to all units in a two-square line emanating from the point of casting. See also enemy abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Dragoons from ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance can use Fire Breath. It deals Fire-elemental damage in a T-shaped area in front of unit. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dragoons reappear with the Fire Breath ability again in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Once again it deals Fire-elemental damage in a T-shaped area in front of the unit. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Fire Breath is an ability exclusive to the Dualhead Hydra. It does Fire-elemental damage to both characters. There are two versions of this ability, one with an Attack power of 92 and another with an Attack power of 120. Vagrant Story Fire Breath deals fire-elemental damage to all body parts. It is used by Wyvern, Hellhound, Wyvern Knight, and Wyvern Queen. Final Fantasy Legend III The Fire gun (known as the Flamethrower in the Japanese version) is an equippable Firearm. It does Fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Two variants of Fire Breath appear as enemy abilities in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. The first variant deals minor Fire-elemental damage to all enemies and can be used by the Garm, Hellhound, and Geri. The second variant deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to all enemies and can be used by Bahamut, Red Dragon, and the Dragon. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade Gallery it:Lanciafiamme Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills Category:Final Fantasy VIII Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Ronso Rage Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Blue Bullet Category:Enemy Abilities